gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Post OP Depository
The Post OP Depository is a large storage facility in Grand Theft Auto V located at Berth 153 on Elysian Island, Port of Los Santos. Description It is situated on west-most island south of the Miriam Turner Overpass, at the end of Plaice Place. It serves as the main depository for the postal company Post OP. The building has numerous warehouse entrances with trailers parked outside, and a large clock tower at the south end of the building. North and west of the building are parking areas where more trailers can be found parked. Large signage is found on the east and west sides of the roof reading "Post OP Depository" and more Post OP signs are found around the sides of the building. At the main entrance to the facility, a hut with a Post OP sign in front of it is found to the right. A 10 mph speed limit is in place around the roads that loop around the facility. Slow moving traffic can occasionally be found driving around the area. Between 05:00 am and 18:00 pm, a Docktug, Hauler, Phantom or Pounder may be seen driving out of the facility.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: DOCK_VEHICLES: 05:00 - 18:00 X:-373.8373 Y:-2762.319 Z:4.99995 Between 06:00 am and 18:00 pm, a Dinghy may be found parked at the south end of the island near a set of ladders.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_EMPTY: DINGHY: 06:00 - 18:00 X:-556.9482 Y:-2867.842 Z:0.125 Between 05:00 am and 11:00 am, and 11:00 am and 15:00 pm, three GoPostal Boxvilles may be found parked on the west side of the facility near parked trailers.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_EMPTY: DELIVERY_VAN: 05:00 - 11:00 WORLD_VEHICLE_EMPTY: DELIVERY_VAN: 11:00 - 15:00 X:-485.1465 Y:-2831.424 Z:5.000982 X:-482.2489 Y:-2825.478 Z:5.001078 X:-453.3085 Y:-2800.915 Z:5.000372 A container or curtain side trailer can be found parked randomly next to two Static Trailers at the north-east corner of the area.Ymap: X:-372.3401 Y:-2799.9 Z:6.480976 Two Big G Goods Trailers can be found parked outside the north delivery shutters and two more near bays 15 and 17.Ymap: X:-478.4818 Y:-2820.924 Z:6.480976 X:-496.7199 Y:-2839.169 Z:6.480976 Another can be found parked between a static flatbed trailer and a static articulated trailer within the trailer yard. Three more container/curtain-side trailers may be parked within the area. A Forklift can be found parked between bays 11 and 12, and 19 and 20'Ymap': X:-449.5517 Y:-2795.37 Z:6.480976 X:-514.1012 Y:-2856.782 Z:6.480976. A random car can be found parked in bays 13 and 20. Throughout the day, delivery workers and dock workers can be found outside drinking, smoking and talking. A worker can be found welding underneath a parked flatbed trailer near the south-west corner of the facility between 15:00 pm and 18:00 pm.Ymap: WORLD_HUMAN_WELDING: WELDING: 15:00 - 18:00 X:-543.2889 Y:-2842.552 Z:5.000982 Seagulls may be found around the perimeter throughout the day. Influence The depository appears to be based on Berth 133, Wilmington, Port of Los Angeles, located on Pier A Street. Gallery PostOPDepository-GTAV-East.png|East side of the facility. PostOPDepository-GTAV-North.png|North side. PostOPDepository-GTAV-South.png|South wall. PostOPDepository-GTAV-West.png|West side. PostOPDepository-GTAV-WestSide.png|View of the signage on the west side. References Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Buildings Category:Buildings in GTA V Category:Warehouses